


The Alpha and his Omega: Afterstory

by paradoxicallysimplistic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Omega Eren Yeager, One Shot, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxicallysimplistic/pseuds/paradoxicallysimplistic
Summary: A look at life after Eren and Levi return from their anniversary trip.Sequel toThe Alpha and his Omega





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Alpha and his Omega](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218632) by [paradoxicallysimplistic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxicallysimplistic/pseuds/paradoxicallysimplistic). 



> Hey guys, so it's been literally a year since I posted the first chapter of my work and I figured - since I missed the characters and everything in it - that it would be a good time to post an afterstory. Cheers!
> 
> Also, sorry for the improper spacing when this was first posted. Something went wonky with the HTML.... Should be fixed now.

“Ahhh… it’s good to be back.” Stepping through the front door, Eren groaned as placed his small carry-on bag on the ground and stretched his arms out. The last few days felt like he was in a dream. Every morning he had slept in and woke up, often next to his husband, to the salty tang of the ocean. Between the cerulean waters stretching as far as his eye could see, the amazing food, and of course, Levi, there was nothing to complain about.

It had been a ten-day trip around the Caribbean, and they had visited at least four port cities, walking around and exploring the local delicacies. Naturally, Levi had groused the entire way since it was so sunny and sandy, complaining about the possibility of sunburn each time Eren wanted to explore the beach, but he never made much effort to change the omega’s mind.

In the middle their trip while on the ocean, which had coincided with their actual wedding day only ten years later, the ship had hosted a formal night and they had dressed up for it. Levi, naturally, had looked devastatingly handsome in his suit, cravat, and hair slicked back. Eren couldn't stop staring at his husband and he had managed to have some people help take pictures for posterity. The dinner was spectacular as always, but the best part was during the evening wine and cheese. There has been two chocolate fountains, a champagne tower, and numerous other delicacies. The tables in the dining hall had been moved to accommodate a small dance floor and there was live music from some of the ship’s staff. Although Eren had managed to get Levi to twirl with him on the floor, the omega’s favorite part wasn't the event itself, but the excuse to flirt with his husband and feed Levi by hand while feeling the cool ocean breeze. Of course the evening want finished until after they had returned to their room and made sweet, sweet love.

On their last night, though, they had spent the day lying down next to each other watching the sunset on the ocean. The special moment, feeling the warmth of the sun and salty ocean tang was one Eren would never forget as they watched the orange glow of the great ball of fire gradually fade while holding hands. It reminded him of the first time they had walked on a sunset beach as a married couple in Australia.

To suddenly return to Trost, was definitely a change. However, as exciting as their tenth anniversary had been, the omega definitely missed his children. Unbeknownst to Levi, Eren had been using his phone each time they arrived at a port city and had signal. He wasn’t that worried about them – Erwin and Petra would take good care of their kids – but Eren was used to and enjoyed the regular updates he received about them. They were his precious babies and the omega didn't want anything bad to happen while they was gone.

The loud thump of a suitcase hitting the floor startled him out of his thought. “Fuck, the hell did you buy that weighs so much, Yeager?”

“Just some souvenirs and trinkets for the kids and friends.” Levi hated shopping in general, but this time his mate was even more adamant against gift shipping, since it was their anniversary. Although the alpha was on board to get Erwin and Petra something for their help and trinkets for the kids, he had left the entirety to Eren. Having free reins was fun, but the omega had still purchased quite a few items. Admittedly there was a bottle of rum and a few other heavier things inside, but Levi hadn't complained when they had let the ship or when blushing the plane back to Trost. Shutting the door behind the alpha who was glaring daggers at the cursed luggage bag, Eren clicked the lock shut.

Leaning over his mate from behind, he felt Levi tense from the additional weight. “You sure all that sitting around on a boat didn't make you weak, Levi? Is there a little flab around your gut you’re not telling me about, sweetheart?” The omega teased, patting the hard contours lightly. Despite his words, Eren knew on good authority that his mate was more than capable of lifting the suitcase and hadn't just sat around during the trip. “Don't worry, I'll still love you, darling.” Eren wrapped his arms around his husband’s stomach and squeezed lightly.

“Tch, you weren't complaining last night.” The omega rolled his eyes at the reminder of their sexual escapades.

“Did you strain your back then? You know you shouldn't overdo it. You’re not exactly a spring chicken anymore, Levi.” The omega rebutted, pressing a small kiss on Levi's cheek, smiling innocently at his mate as he removed himself to unzip his coat. “You do realize that you are a middle aged forty-three year old right?” Eren ducked and deftly avoided getting whacked on the head. Levi clicked his tongue in response and proceeded to unbutton his coat as well. Cooing, at his husband, Eren pasted the most sickly sweet smile he could on. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay, sweetheart.”

“Tch, I'm only forty, not dead, shitstain.”

“Forty-three. I think your memory is also fading, sweetie.”

“Shut up, Yeager.” The alpha grunted, picking up the luggage bag once more. Eren followed close behind with the smaller bag as his husband led the way upstairs to their bedroom. Putting his bag on the ground, Eren sat onto the mattress, feeling the exhaustion of travel floor through him. Although they had spent the bulk of the time on the cruise, the shift from sightseeing and traveling to returning home had wore him out.

“You know we’re going to have to wash the sheets, right?” Eren was unsurprised at the offhand comment Levi made as the alpha made a straight line to the bathroom, shucking his shirt and pants into the laundry basket.

“Yeah, yeah.” Lying back on the bed, it felt as though he was getting swallowed up in the softness. Eren wished he could just curl up and fall asleep on the bed. “Just go take your shower, Levi. I know you've been itching to take one since getting off the plane.”

“Damn right. Gimme a few minutes and then we can go pick the brats up.” Nodding absentmindedly, Eren rolled off the bed and walked over to the giant suitcase his husband had so thoughtfully bright up. Sighing, he unzipped it to begin the tedious job of unpacking. There were a few things he had picked up for Petra and Erwin in there, as well as other things that needed to get washed. He heard the sound of water as Levi showered, and had barely finished unpacking the gifts when the door opened once more, blasting steam into the bedroom.

“Can you pass me a towel, Eren? There’s only a small one in here.” Rummaging through the supply closet, he grabbed two fluffy towels and handed to his husband.

“You know you could have just gotten it yourself. I've seen all your junk before.” Handing the towel to his husband’s outstretched arm, there was a small pause before the bathroom door slid open and Eren came face to face with a nearly naked Levi. There was a low-riding towel around his waist and though his lower body was dry, the rest him was still dripping water. And damn, the dark-haired man gave a whole new definition to wanting to take a bite out of someone. His dratted husband was too attractive for his own good.

“Oi, you should have joined me if all you’re going to do is stare.” Opening and closing his mouth without a word, Eren averted his gaze feeling his cheeks warm from being caught ogling. “Not that I mind you looking.” There was a wicked smirk as Levi began toweling himself off.

“We don’t have time, Levi. We need to go pick up the kids soon.” He admonished his mate (and himself, mentally). They had spent at least an hour or more per day while on the cruise in some form of sexual embrace – not that it would ever come close to being enough – and as much fun as it was frolicking in the shower, now was not the time.

“So?” The alpha leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed smirking at him. The towel looked like it was about to fall off. “Where did all that confidence from last night go, Eren?”

“Gah! Levi!” He threw up his arms in exasperation, throwing the lid of the suitcase shut before he could succumb to his alpha’s charms. Normally he might have agreed, but doing so would only mean that they'd end up taking another shower and Eren wanted to see their kids sooner than later. Grabbing the things he bought for Petra and Erwin, he glared hotly at Levi. “Feel free to have fun playing with your dick or whatever it is. I'm heading downstairs.”

“Pity, you know how much you like my dick, Eren.”

“Why did I even marry you again? All you do is make sex jokes at my expense.” He shook his head as though questioning his sanity. Most of the time, Eren didn't mind the alpha’s crude manner of speech. It was just that most things Levi managed to pinpoint were also definitely true, leaving him little to no room to talk back.

“’Cause I wouldn't be able to live without you. And you, me.” The omega’s heart fluttered at the cheesy statement. But before he could say anything, Levi ruined it. “Besides, who else would be able to handle a brat like you?” The alpha headed back into the bathroom, his voice carrying with a strange echo as the door shut behind him.

“Only a brat like me would be able to deal with a perverted old man like you.” He muttered to himself.

“What was that?”

“Nothing!” Eren yelled back. As always, he was surprised at Levi’s exceptionally sharp hearing. “I'm heading down to the kitchen.”

Walking downstairs to the kitchen, Eren grabbed a much-needed glass of water, scrolling through his phone for Erwin and Petra’s number as he did so.

 

“Levi! Eren! Welcome back!” Petra opened the door, smiling widely as she did so. “Come on in. How was the trip? I was telling Erwin that we should go sometime.”

“Tch, if you are, tell Eyebrows not to break his arm again.” Levi snorted derisively as he entered. “He should have more self-awareness of the fucking shit we had to deal with.”

“Haha, I’ll try to keep an eye out for the big lug if we do.”

“Where is he anyways? I need to see him about something work related.”

“Already Levi?” Eren raised his brow as his husband. He was surprised that Levi had already shifted gears from vacation to work mode within minutes of returning home. In sprite of what had happened earlier, the omega was still enjoying the downtime when he could say anything and tease Levi without anyone watching.

“Blame Eyebrows.”

“Fine.” He waved his hand, knowing full well how important Levi treated work. Work was work, there was no argument about it. “Go talk to Erwin.”

“He’s with the kids in the family room,” Petra gestured inside the house where the raucous echoes of children laughing could be heard in the background. “You know where it is.” Nodding, Levi headed inside the house, leaving Eren standing at the door with Petra. “Why don’t you come in, Eren?”

“Thanks. And to answer your question, since Levi obviously didn’t, the trip was really great. Thank you for taking the kids for such a long time.” Shaking his head, Eren declined a coat hanger. They were there to pick up and kids, not for socializing. Knowing Isabel and Farlan, it would take at least half an hour to get their things and another fifteen or more minutes of cajoling to get them to leave, particularly if they were in the middle of something. As fun as the cruise had been, they needed to get home and settled back into the swing of things. Tomorrow was a Sunday and neither of them were working, but they needed to restock on groceries, pay any bills, and deal with any emails and messages that were left while they were gone. Isabel and Carla had their karate classes tomorrow and Eren also wanted ample time to catch up on his children's lives. “How were they? I know we didn’t have our phones on most of the times…”

“Don’t about that, Eren. I would have done the same. They’ve been great. Carla especially. She’s such a darling, always asking to help out in the kitchen and with her siblings.” Eren smiled, thinking of his youngest daughter. Before they had left, Carla had mentioned that she was a ‘big girl’ now and would be able to help look after her brothers and sisters while daddy and mommy were gone. When he had asked her about Isabel, she had insisted that she would also make sure Isabel cleaned up and did her homework. Levi had overheard and mentioned that if she managed to do so, he would buy her the build-your-own-charm set she had wanted; the alpha had originally refused since they already had enough toys. “If only Sara was like that…”

“That’s not true. Sara always says ‘please’ and ‘thank you’ whenever she’s over at our place.”

“Well she doesn’t at home. I swear, Erwin, spoiled her when she was young.” Petra shook her head fondly, leading the way to the kitchen. “That husband of mine might be brilliant in managing those who work for and with him, but he’s far too indulgent when it comes to his own children.”

“I think the same could be said of Levi.” Eren had long since lost track the number of times Levi had been overly lenient on their kids. Despite calling them brats, the alpha wasn’t really that hard on them. Certain things such as cleaning or washing their hands, yes, but not things like bedtimes or homework. The alpha never had one growing up, so it had been up to Eren to enforce this rules. “How was Chase, by the way? I was a little worried he would get homesick. It’s his first time being away from us and for such a long time too.”

“Chase? He’s such a darling. He was a little scared the first night, but then Carla suggested reading a nighttime story and since then, he’s been really good.” He and Levi read their kids bedtime stories whenever possible, so it made sense that the familiarity of such an activity would put the toddler at ease. “Being able to share a bed with his big brother helps as well. I overheard them plotting something one evening, though they fell asleep quite soon after that. I’m surprised that you and Levi went for another little one. Two is quite enough for Erwin and I already.”

“It kind of just happened.” Eren shrugged. He couldn’t really remember whose suggestion it was to have another child, and as much as he loved his darling boy, Petra was right in that it was stressful raising one child, let alone four. “Levi complains about how noisy the house is or what a mess they’ve made, but I can’t say I regret it though.”

“Oh, I’m sure he complains about the noise and the mess. He wouldn’t be Levi if he didn’t.”

“Fair enough.” Chuckling at the apt description of his husband, he grabbed a seat by the dining table. Feeling a small nudge against his leg, he looked down to see a familiar fluffy black head. “Hey Captain, how are you?” Bending down, he offered his palm to the feline. The black cat sniffed his hand for a moment before meowing and nudging him with its head. Scratching the feline behind its ears, Captain let out a delighted purr, quickly rolling onto the ground, lying on its side, so Eren could continue stroking his fur.

“I see the damn furball still likes you.”

“Shush Levi.” Eren reprimanded his husband without batting an eye. In spite of the harsh words and rude names Levi used when describing the cat, the alpha’s actions frequently belied the empty threats he made to release Captain out in the wild. The feline was still banned from entering the master bedroom or walking on counters, but aside from those restrictions, it had full access of the house. “I thought you wanted to talk to Erwin?”

“He’s currently… indisposed.” Levi grimaced. His husband typically sported the grimace when something or someone was too dirty for his standards.

“Indisposed?”

“Ah, I forgot to warn Levi that Sara decided she wanted to try making puffy paint. So I’d imagine she managed to get Erwin to get his hands dirty.” Petra brought over a small tray of juices and snacks, smiling as she did.

“I see.” Eren chuckled, remembering the messes they had at home whenever one of the kids wanted to try a new art project. Puffy paint would definitely create a mess. It was no wonder Levi was scowling and refused to talk to Erwin. “Did the kids see you?”

“No.” The dark-haired man shuddered. “I left as soon as I saw what was going on.”

“Levi…” He rolled his eyes at his husband. “They are our kids. And I thought you wanted to go home sooner so we can finish up the laundry.” Eren anticipated at least two, if not three loads of laundry that needed to be done. After the clothes they had worn on the cruise, there was the bedding and the children’s clothing. He would have been okay with waiting a day or two, but Levi would never let such a thing pass. It would take at least an hour to sort through the colors before they could even begin the washing, let alone all the process of folding and putting everything away.

“Tch, it can wait until after they’re done playing with that shit and have cleaned up.”

“We can’t just let Petra take care of them forever, Levi. And stop swearing; the kids are nearby.”

“It’s okay, Eren. Another hour or so won’t hurt.”

They chatted for another couple of minutes – Levi was fairly quiet throughout, reading his emails and catching up on the news on his phone – when a soft feminine voice called out. “Auntie Petra…?” A moment, Carla rounded the corner and her blue-green eyes turned as wide as saucers when she saw who was present. “Daddy! Mommy!” There was an excited squeal as she raced towards them.

“Hey sweetheart. I missed you.”

“I missed you too, mommy.” Wrapping his arms around her slim waist, Eren tightly hugged his daughter. It seemed like she had grown a foot or so since he had last laid eyes on her. Releasing her arms, she turned to Levi who was still skimming something on his phone. “And you too, daddy. What are you reading, daddy?”

“Nothing really. Just some work stuff.” The alpha quickly put down the phone and turned to their daughter. There was a softening on Levi’s face as he fondly picked up their baby girl and positioned her on his lap. Eren vaguely noted the small flecks of white on her shirt as he sat back up. Carla must have stayed away from most of the mess, since her hands were free of puffy paint. “Hey princess, were you a good girl for Uncle Erwin and Auntie Petra?”

“Mhm. I missed mommy and daddy,” she hugged Levi tightly and Eren was a little jealous at how close the father-daughter pair was. He should have picked her up instead of just giving her a giant hug. “But Auntie Petra and Uncle Erwin were super nice. We got to decorate yummy sugar cookies yesterday and I got a gold star on my math test.” She beamed proudly at her father who nodded in response. “Oh, and I got Izzy to floss her teeth too, daddy!”

“That’s good.”

“How was daddy and mommy’s anni…versary?” The long word came out after a small pause.

Carla’s yell must have been heard by others as before either of them could answer, there was the rumbling echo of footsteps.

“Mommy! Daddy!” Chase stumbled into the kitchen, his short legs moving as fast as he could make them go. Erwin was right behind the boy, a fond smile on his face, making sure he wouldn’t stumble. Unlike his sister, the smallest Ackerman’s clothing and hands were clearly soiled by giant blobs of white. Chase was a little uncoordinated and Eren rapidly walked over to avoid his youngest from falling down on the carpeted surface. Levi would have a field day from the puffy paint getting on his clothing, but Eren could deal with that later. Bending down, he hugged and picked up his baby boy who immediately wrapped his arms around Eren’s shoulders. “Missed mommy!”

“Hey, sweetie, mommy missed you too!”

The next few minutes were filled with hugs and kisses and a few scowls on Levi's part as he noted the messes. It was difficult getting in a word edgewise, so Eren had spent most of the time listening the cacophony of children talking. Eventually an hour passed and it was soon time for them to head back home. They still needed to make dinner and everyone needed to take a bath.

Herding the kids into the van, with Carla holding Captain, Eren realized Isabel was missing. The oldest in the Ackerman brood was nowhere to be found; everyone else was accounted for and strapped in the car. “Isabel's missing.”

“Tch, figures as much. That hellion…” Following Levi, they walked back into the house. “Isabel, it’s time to go home.”

“But I wanna play with Sara!” Isabel's voice rang out.

“You can play with her later this week. Everyone else is waiting.”

“No! I wanna stay with Auntie Petra and Uncle Erwin. They don’t make me clean my room like daddy does!” Eren grimaced at the scowl Levi was suppressing. No doubt the alpha was unhappy to hear his daughter had neglected to clean her room. Just because she didn’t need to clean her room while staying as a guest didn’t mean he would go easy on her when they returned home.

“Isabel, everyone is waiting on you!” Eren called out before Levi would go and drag Isabel out. He had forgotten how stubborn his eldest daughter was. Lowering his voice, he nudged his husband out the door. “Go Levi, I got this.” Thankfully, Farlan was already in the car; he tended to join his older sister in wrecking havoc whenever Isabel was doing so. “If you don't come soon, daddy will find you. And you want to make him angry, sweetheart.”

“Fine!” A couple of angry stomps later, Isabel came out with a giant frown. Smiling calmly at his daughter, he held out her coat and helped her into it.

“Now say your goodbyes, Izzy.”

 

Toweling himself dry, Eren walked out of the shower, completely refreshed and ready to curl up in the giant bed next to his mate. Dinner had not been a quiet affair in the least; Isabel and Farlan were constantly talking over each other, and Chase had refused to sit still either, but they had managed. Even after dinner, the little ones refused to let their parents off the leash, constantly vying for attention, until Levi had declared it was bedtime and ushered them to the bathroom to get showered and ready for bed. Eren had long since put Chase to bed by then, but he had overhead the noise coming from the living room where the rest of his family was.

Even though the number of hours in the day hadn’t changed, it seemed like an eon ago since he and Levi had been on the cruise and didn’t have to worry about making dinner, washing the dishes, or other mundane daily life activities. He had definitely enjoyed the peaceful, idyllic times aboard the ship with his husband, but there was also something to be said about being next to his children, even though they were a noisy and highly disruptive bunch. In another ten years, give or take, Carla and Isabel would be off to college, with Farlan soon behind them. And not too soon after that, they would be finding jobs, leaving home, and getting married.

Slipping on his wedding band, Eren smiled at the remembrance of getting married to his husband a decade earlier. In contrast, several of his friends had only just gotten married or were just beginning to consider it. He had been so young when he had said his vows. They could have waited a little longer in retrospect, but Eren wouldn't have given any of it up. He had only just turned thirty-four in March, and they already had four darling children. It seemed a lifetime ago since he has met his soulmate.

Exiting the bathroom, he was surprised to find not one, but two dark-haired males in bed.

“Farlan? Aren’t you supposed to be in bed? What are you doing here?”

“Bad dream.” Levi replied for their son who hadn’t noticed Eren yet. “Farlan, see? Mommy’s okay.”

“Mommy?” The small boy sniffled, looking up with watery grey eyes.

“Yup, I'm right here, Farlan. What's wrong?”

“Dreamed bad titans ate mommy and daddy gone.”

“Awww, it's okay, buddy.” Eren crawled into bed on the opposite side of his son and pulled Farlan into a tight embrace, nuzzling the soft dark strands as he did so. “The bad titans didn't eat me. Mommy and daddy are right here.

“Mommy…”

“Now that you know we’re ok, want to try going back to bed now, buddy?” It was already eleven at night and Farlan should have been asleep three hours ago.

“No!” Those silver eyes blazed with intensity as Farlan clutched him.

“Okay,” Sending a look of understanding at Levi who only nodded, Eren pulled Farlan into his lap. Levi had never been very good at soothing bad dreams or calming their children down. “Why don't we go back to your bed and mommy will lie next to you until you fall asleep. Does that work?”

“Mhm. Mommy no get eaten by bad titan?”

“Nope, mommy won't get eaten by the bad titan.” In the recesses of his mind, Eren decided to take a closer look at what show Farlan was watching. It couldn’t be appropriate for children if there were man-eater titans involved. “Now, c'mon, let's to back to your room.”

Holding hands with Farlan, Eren gently ushered his son back to his bedroom. It took a little urging, but he eventually got his son to lie back down. Crawling in with Farlan, he pulled the dark-haired boy close. Stroking his son’s back, he hummed a lullaby, feeling the tension drain away. It didn’t take long, but the room was soon filled with gentle snores.

After waiting a few minutes to make sure Farlan had fallen asleep, he slid out and shut the bedroom door. Walking back to the master bedroom, he returned to find Levi sitting in the bed, freshly showered and dried off, reading something on the tablet. Turning off the main light, he removed his bathrobe and slid underneath the blankets.

“How is he?” There was a faint clatter as the alpha put aside the device and pulled Eren against him. “Safely asleep?”

“Mhm.” Snuggling next to his mate, Eren let the exhaustion of the long day wash over him as he suppressed a small yawn.

“Tired?”

“Yeah, I can't believe you’re not. It's been a long day.” It was barely midnight, but it felt like it was three a.m. Shutting his eyes in the orange glow of lamplight, Eren shuffled further down in the blankets. There was a soft hum from Levi as the alpha gently stroked his hair. “Hey Levi, do you ever regret this?”

“Regret what?”

“Marrying me, having kids, and the whole nine yards.”

“Tch, does it look like I do?” Darkness enveloped the room as Levi turned off the lamp and joined him under the covers. “Stop asking me the same thing. You already know you’re the best thing that's happened to me, brat.”

“Hmm… I love you too, Levi.”

As he lay in bed, feeling warmth suffuse his entire being, instead of feeling sleepy, Eren felt wide awake.

“Hey Levi, you still awake?” Eren whispered into the stillness, just in case his husband hadn't suddenly fallen asleep on him.

“Yeah, what?”

“Are you sleepy?”

“Not really.”

“Oh.” The omega pursed his lips in confusion. “Why'd you turn off the lamp then? You could have continued reading.”

“You said you were tired.”

“But–”

“Tch, just go to sleep, brat.” There was an annoyed huff as an arm wrapped around him, pulling him closer to Levi's muscled chest

“Are you ever going to stop calling me brat?”

“What is this? Twenty fucking questions? Just shut up and go to sleep, brat.” Eren felt his mate shift against him. How Levi managed to find his ear, he didn't know, but a moment later he felt a hot breath wash over him. “That is, unless you want to do something a little more fun.”

An involuntary shudder ran through him at the suggestion, but he ignored it. “No, we need to get up early tomorrow.”

“Then shut up and go to sleep, brat.” Levi rolled off, shifting once more as they made themselves comfortable.

And this time, Eren closed his eyes as the darkness of sleep gradually overtook him.


End file.
